Collection of songfics Malec :
by jadenomy
Summary: Because I just one earlier, and wanted to do one too.


**1. Put your iPod/mp3/ect on shuffle.**

**2. For 10 songs, write a drabble relating to the song**

**3. You may only use one pairing.**

**4. You only have the length of the song to write and edit the drabble-no cheating!**

**5. You have to use songs in order-no skipping.**

_**I own nothing!**_

...

**Fallen Leaves - Billy Talent**

Fall, a pretty time of year, if you're not stuck in the bowls of the city hunting for demons and what not. Alec sighed looking around his dank surroundings, it might sound selfish, but he wanted to see Magnus, instead hunt and protect, like he was supposed to. Jace picked up on his smirked "Miss you warlock?" he said and laugh. Alec scowled at his teasing tone "Miss you red head?" he said back to Jace in the same tone the blond had used with him. Jace looked away, not so funny, when it's your own loved one, was it? But that was the life of a shdow hunter.

**Kountry Gentlemen - Family Force 5**

Magnus always had interesting music playing at his parties. Anything you coul think of, and even more. Aec was currently sitting disgruntled at one of these parties, trying to tune out the blairing noise. Magnus looked at his lover "What's the matter darling? Not you type of music?" Alec shrugged "I don't even think I have a type of music, but if I did, I don't think this would be included." Magnus chuckled "It's good to listen to a variety of thing though darling." and then leaned to kiss Alec soflty "Don't worry, you'll surely like something that plays tonight." Alec shrugged again.

**Lose Urself - Family Force 5 (HA, two in a row)**

Alec didn't know why he was dancing. Magnus had somehow coaxed him onto the dance floor. He couldn't say that he wasn't enjoying himself though, it was rather enjoyable dancing with Magnus. Even if the floor was packed with people, it felt like it was just them, and occasionally Magnus would draw closer that Alec thought possible, and Alec would suck in a breath in a breath of suprise everytime. Soon he closed his eyes, and let the music carry him, letting the beat of the song roam through his mind, and body, and lost himself to the music

**Your Love is My Drug - Ke$sha**

It was weird. Feeling like this. Magnus had felt like he was in love before, but with Alec it was 20 billion times stronger than anything he'd ever felt before. He took in a deep breath filling his lungs with the scent of Alec, who was currently cuddled next to him on the warlock's bed. He weaved his fingers through the boy's hair and sat up a bit to place a soft kiss on the sleeping boy's cheek. He was truely in love with the young shadowhunter.

**Everytime We Touch - Cascada**

Magnus. He was really sweet sometimes. The boy had to go to Idris on some sort of business, and wouldn't be home, for at least two weeks. Throughout these two weeks Magnus had been finding hidden notes all throughout his flat, everyone said something different, and something incredible sweet. Magnus frowned after a moment however, he missed his boyfriend dearly and desperatly awaited his return. He folded the latest found note and slipped it into his pocket, and headed towards his bedroom, when he heard the door click open. He gasped and was at the door in an instant, wrapping the boy in his arms. Alec chuckled and whispered "Miss me?" Magnus nodded and kissed the boy.

**Riot - Three Days Grace**

Being a shadowhunter was hard sometimes. But sometimes it was thereputic. Especially when he just had an argumet with your boyfriend. Alec had stormed out of Magnus's flat earlier that day, and had returned to the Institute, to discover a mission waiting for him and the set off right away. Now the stalked the dark alleyways for their pray. Alec sighted the mark first, murmuring the name of a sephra blade and threw the short blade directly into the demons arm. It wailed in pain as the group moved in on it blade out all determined to end this quick. Tonight they were out for blood.

**My First Kiss - 3OH!3 ft. Ke$ha**

Alec still vividly remeber the first time he and Magnus kissed. It was amazing and magical, something that he couldn't explain in word, and still today, kisses from Magnus drew the same reactions from the boy. They softness of Magnus's lips against his own, the fuzzy feeling he got in his head, the warm feelin in his stomach. No matter how many times they kissed, the feelings never stopped. Not that Alec minded, it was the most incredible thing in the world. And he loved it.

**Waking Up In Vegas - Katy Perry**

Alec wasn't sure how'd they'd end up here. They were almost across the entire country from their home, but yet here they were. In Las Vegas. Magnus looked at Alec and smirked, the boy's hair was a mess and he looked like a trainwreck. But he was still the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. Magnus had taken Alec to Las Vegas for his 21st birthday, the only goo way to celebrate ot, he'd told the boy. It was hard to get him to drink at first, but once he got him started, it was even harer to get him to stop, and now here he sat with a terrible throbbing headache, and hangover.

**Basket Case - Greenday**

Lately Magnus had felt on edge. He felt like he was losing it, and he had no clue why. His life was great, Alec was amazing, so why was he feeling so unstable? Alec had noticed Magnus's slow decline into the state as well, and had decided it was time to talk. He sat magnus down on the plush bed "Magnus, what's been wrong lately? You've seemed down a lot." Magnus shook his head "I don't know." he said leaning again Alec and sighed. Alec patted his shoulder "Don't worry Magnus, I'll always be here." he said placing a kiss on the warlock's face.

**I Kissed A Boy - Cobra Starship**

Magnus loved showing off Alec to the world. Even if the world had to think they were human. Alec was still a bit shy on the whole subject of PDA, but Magnus didn't care. At the moment they were sitting on a bench in Centeral Park, during midday, surrounded by what appeared to be a class trip, there were a couple of the teens looking at them, a few girl giggling, obviously know what Alec and Magnus were, and a couple of guy giving disgusted looks to them. To spite them, Magnus turned to Alec, grabbing his face in the processes so he was facing him, and planted a kiss, that had Alec, and the watching girls blushing, and the boy lookin away grossed out, well for the most part anways, he spotted on still looking. Magnus smirked, closet case.


End file.
